


Baby’s Day Out

by mainstreamqueen



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 18:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreamqueen/pseuds/mainstreamqueen
Summary: I don't know what this is. I'm trying to get rid of writer's block.





	Baby’s Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I'm trying to get rid of writer's block.

“Well Bill, Artie and I are ready to go out, even though one of use had to straighten our hair and one of us shit our pants, so we’re kind of wondering when you’ll be ready,” I called up the stairs as I strapped Artie into his stroller and dropped a kiss to his dark curly hair.  
  
“You shit your pants?” Bill asked, as he walked down the stairs in his dark jeans and blazer. “Don’t get me wrong, I still love you, but I kind of don’t want to have sex with you again.” Then, he leaned down to kiss Artie’s cheek.  
  
I laughed. “Are you ready to go out?”  
  
He nodded. “I’m a little nervous though. And I know it’s unlikely that anyone’s going to cause any drama or harass us or scare Artie, but like, I wish I could put an invisibility cloak on him.” He pushed a hand back through his short dark hair. “It just scares me.”  
  
“Alright, Harry Potter, you need to calm down.” I put my arm around his waist and placed a kiss to his cheek. “If anyone takes a photo of him, I’ll punch them.”  
  
He sighed and shook his head. “Don’t do that.”  
  
“I’m sure no one will take a photo of him, but even if they do, it’ll be fine.” I kissed him again and he leaned into me.  
  
“I’m just being overprotective.”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s hot. You’re like a lion defending your cub.”  
  
He laughed.  
  
“And it’s hot,” I said. “But like, c’mon, Artie’s happy and healthy. That’s all we care about, right?”  
  
He nodded and turned to kiss me.  
  
“And look how I excited he gets about going out with Daddy and Papi.” I gestured to Artie, who looked more excited about taking his baby sneakers off.  
  
Bill knelt down to distract Artie and push the Velcro tabs back down. “If I’m gonna push the stroller, you’re going to have to watch out for him trying to abandon those shoes.”  
  
“Yes, Daddy,” I said, raising an eyebrow suggestively at him.  
  
He rolled his eyes. “I told you not to called me that, like that.”  
  
I sighed dramatically, as I opened the front door. “Yes, sir!”  
  
“Much better,” he said, pushing the stroller outside. “Should we go to that café on Marton? Hey, did you put sunscreen on him? Factor 50?”  
  
I wrapped my arm around Bill’s waist, as we walked down the street. “Babe, I do know how to look after our son.”  
  
He nodded. “I know. I’m sorry.”  
  
I smiled and placed a kiss to his cheek. “It’s okay, you’re cute when you’re protective. I think this makes you a DILF.”  
  
He groaned, but I knew he loved it really. He knew what I was like when he married me after all.


End file.
